Heretofore, in the construction of saddle clamps, particularly those used for securing together a pair of telescoped engaging pipe sections such as may be involved between a muffler and an exhaust pipe, various types of clamping mechanisms have been provided securing the pipe sections together and capable of suspending the assembly from a vehicle frame. The difficulty with clamping mechanisms heretofore known of this type was the lack of effectiveness in rigidly securing the pipe sections together against relative movement rotatively or longitudinally and of effecting a proper airtight seal between the sections to prevent the escape of exhaust gases at such connection. Examples of earlier efforts in obtaining a suitable saddle-type clamp are found in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Osborn 3,137,053 June 16, 1964 Osborn 3,192,593 July 6, 1965 Zimmerman 3,284,866 November 15, 1966 Webber 3,604,676 September 14, 1971 Spotts 3,605,214 September 20, 1971 Dowling 3,772,745 November 20, 1973 Dowling 3,879,815 April 29, 1975 Heckathorn 3,955,250 May 11, 1976. ______________________________________